fury perseverins final sacrifice p:2
by nightflight loaw ver
Summary: so this i believe will conclude the final everything of both the complete seasons of what happend after ill rhjom of ur now decided tobe a massively good fnal part to the serviesby splitting up the action and based on rewartched paets from the two best httyd2 scenes NOW COMPLETE !


_**the following occurs two years after the aftermath of nightflights martyr & the fall of loaw Okar kahuakhauns leadership (silverwingthefury), not part of the nightlight versel saga but rather aftermath, & resulting retreat of his former forces still controlled by the night sky & moon also known to night furys as the god protector: this is their story Under the new leadership of nona loAw Perna marrowsaneer snodussen part 2.**_

three. three desperately exhausted souls against hundreds of opponents. that's all they had so far and the differences there in numbers werent good. in fact they bordered on downright doomed. the white scaled dragon of species night fury sighed for the tenth time in their long flight toward their destination: the new nest of the enemy of furys like her all under the influence of the moon and stars they called the god protector. of curse they all didn't strengthen the mass. their first leader loaw okar kahuakhaun was possibly the strongest most fightworthy black and grey blue striped night fury that ever lived, nearly defeating his thought opponent of his time during a raid on a nest to get new followers: nightflight. only recently did valdis find out he had a young son copperwingthefury, a confused lookalike dragon resembling his evil father pledging to one day reverse kahuakhans activities.

"i truthfully wonder if korin and i meet again in the future and if he thinks along the same lines as i feel he could achieve becoming a dragon to lead the freed followers over loaw perna." valdis thought aloud to herself. not far along the time kahuakhaun assumed complete control over the transfixed night furys his encounter and victory over a powerful lithe liquid attacking dragoness quite lovely and sleek, fled under hs reluctance to convert her just yet. then there was a shared leadership. nightflight loaw shar versel (eyes of the alone but powerful) with the hesitant help of a hex-memory retaining follower obuekhov arytiss surrendered to kahuakhaun, telling the leader for nightflight to destroy all that opposed her and she failed.

sadly both of them perished in the last big battle two years past but to her friends big relief both saw the truth of their warped ways, snapped free as they lay dying from ghastly wounds. "then there was me. i sure wasnt popular ether and as i see what ive committed id rather drown in a mud pit or speared in the neck with a flesh and bloods metal tooth then become what the stars made me into. never again." indeed former loaw dagny perseverin had a vicious streak of destruction. but unlike kahuakhaun and nightflight versel maintained a long reign of evil, valdis felt guilty even in the short time Nona freed her. she eyed her other two flying unlikely allies without them noticing.

"please don't think of me as simply another dragoness that has not a single care for others just to get what i want. don't hate me for what the other influenced night furys have done, don't listen to the disbelief thrown at me. the death i brought on others in my misguiding, the bloodshed, the endless destruction, like i now would ever do what they committed." valdis uttered silently to herself so the skrill companion and the brown female fury obuekhov wouldn't hear. "and most of all let loaw perna be freed from malgain influence." they brought valdis to the subject perhaps the most dangerous night fury leader thus far: loaw perna marrowsaneer snodussen. this albino fury valdis hoped to free her before too long. "but this is something i created when i was not myself. stopping her alone in a fight is what i must do to make it right again." valdis glanced around to solidify nether the skrill nor obuekhov knew shed spoken and added defiantly.""even if i must die to accomplish nonas freedom."

* * *

><p>the threesome flew for a long time through the evening into the night when a voice poke flatly from the blue. "not to sound evilly corrupt or anything but why do you feel a need to change this ones mind? it's just a creature my lightning cam extinguish in one or two inhales of my breath" skrillix asked behind them. obuekhov craned her neck to give the skrill a dirty look who remained purposely oblivious. "really that's all you care about? killing a foe if it gets too much in your way? or am i not mistaken that originally you used to be one of them with a cruel heart quite like yours seems now." the silence of the moment turned ugly. electricity crackled briefly on skrillixs long tail hinting at a threat. "is that a challenge? watch it. or you'll find out just how shocking my powers can be."<p>

the brown dragoness backed off slightly and skrillix snickered softly so only obuekhov heard. valdis hissed loudly. "that's enough you two. do i have to knock you both out and drag along both of your heavy forms with my claws? if we cannot work together lets not." skrilllix still shed a disgusted look at obuekhov as if he saw such signs each day like he seriously pitied her to dare trying attacking him. "im only here at the urging of the white one. i honestly don't care what happens to ether of you during your whole fight the bad dragons of your same species deal. all i am here for is to show the leader that they made an ill choice to capture me and mess with my mind!" sarcastic as skrillix sounded they threat without his knowing it, loaw okar, loaw perna and her loaw dagny perseverin all encouraged their followers to do just that. valdis agreed with her old ally theyd picked up but she knew loaw perna would've had something to say about them.

* * *

><p>Nona had something to say to Nona as well. unprepared! thats what she thought of the dragons she layed eyes on in the day. she along with deathbringer the british ebon night fury, the one loaw perna asked to assemble their best fighters from the converted mass and about three dozen furys flapped their wings in place in a weak formation. many in numbers they may be now but loaw pernas mind as a formerly free dragonessess thoughts didnt loosen as becoming something better under the god protectors guidance. "your old leader is <em>dead!<em> versel...is dead! no one can protect you now! accept under my strong leadership. they failed because they were weak! too brash and too brazen in thinking everything simply fell into their talons at the flap of a wing." some confused nodds and some shouts of agreement.

these thirty-six dragons and dragonessess would have to do. "we will fight hard and we will fight dirty! those of you fighting in the god protectors name, the entity that bestowed upon us its power and influence, will spill the vermillion of your enemies! but you will do it my way alone: i know how our opposition thinks! i know how they react! how they feel! friendship among them mans nothing to me now! and if they ae the fools i think they are they will somehow in their way here!" loaw perna tought some of her followers how she fought so well better than any other night fury, the roots of why shed been so successful in freeing so many furys in a former life before loaw dagny perseverin came to assume leadership.

snodussen fought so well in mock combat with all her appendages more than a few furys thought their lives would end today. but she expertly stopped a tail whiperthin away from their legs or a back talon inches from an eye. snodussen trained the tree dozen for the whole day until the followers grew tired of flapping thier wings to stay aloft. "now kill your enemy when encountered: don't try to assimilate them. our opposition is too knowledgable about our methods now. that has to do with the unguarded stupidity of kahuakhaun and perseverin. if they happened to be converted they would become trouble within our masses all too soon. don't hesitate to strike with your claws in my name. i will be leading this attack on our enemies. the past ones simply relaxed and le the advicary slaughter us! but we shall take the advance fight to them."snodussen caiught deathbringer off to the side smirking arrogantly. "and we will show whoever battles us today that the followers can and will fight back!"

* * *

><p>the blacksmith male berserk villager at last announced the saddle dagur the deranged none too nicely requested was finished. soon the deranged chief sauntered back after preparing his Berserkers to mag on foot to the nest. the blacksmith asked skeptically asked the absence of berserk villagers. dagur whipped out his ornate dagger and twirled its handle through his nimble fingers. "i come back to see the saddle thats, oh...many moments overdue for wich you owe me a finger for by the way, and i presume you give me orders?" dagur laughed at the blacksmith Berserkers discomfort and sheathed his weapon. "this time im clearing out an entire village to get what i came for. so the obvious answer to your question is yes. im heading an armada to show the world that, yes dagur <em>is<em> deranged enough to face this obstacle."

he looked about the hut for an additional blade. "but should i go with just what i own or do you think i should add an ax or two to my collection? hmm i shall be parading a few nert furt heads when i return, so why not?" a flurry of indecision later dagur led his men out of the berserk village on a long hard march. the chief had everyone armed mostly with crossbows and arrows as that caused the most chaos last time dagur fought in the nest. soon the Berserkers trained as they are began to grumble. dagur shot the nearest cluster a nasty glare and they quickly silenced. over a flat plain they crossed.

the mutterings got more restless halfway through their march. "are we primitive apes or are we perfect trained soldiers? im beginning to ponder if the most growaning of you should be able to walk with pain for, ooh say six weeks or so. i want them to continue living of course. i think enough hands have been removed this year. what do you think?" dagur pulled out his main soward with a practiced flick of the arm, licking its length purposely all the while his eyes straying to the scattered mutters: the tried not to flinch. an unuual sound caused dagurs head to look up battle readily to see a lone smallish 'nert furt' dragon flying low to look at them curiously as if it didn't see sights like this everyday. dagur smiled happily; it would be the last mistake it ever made. "bind it before it flies off you Berserks!" dagur yelled in irritation.

seeming to realise what dagur was about to do, the 'nert furt' angkled to fly away with a grunt from below and the rope noose struck home squarely around its neck. flapping its wings madly to escape proved fruitless as the triumphant berserers began reeling in the rope. dagur saw the young nert furt suddenly twist its neck but not to chomp through its binding and saw what was about to happen. "watch its fireball! thier tricky those dragons." his men had a few seconds to jump aside to avoid violet alkaline flames licking the stone where they'd stood. dagur saw a few more shots blast from its maw: at this state the derangued chief cold lose a few villagers at this rate ans he knew he couldn't afford to lose any for the big battle ahead. snatching the nearest crossbow from a berserk dagur aimed swifyly and triggered its mechanizm, shooting an arrow right into the thrashing things left front leg.

the hoef howled with glee loudly, taking the trailing end of the wobbly rope and helped heave it in. at last did the 'nert furt' thud down beside the victorious Berserks. "tie its wings before it breaks free. mind its lashing tail! i think this things new scales will adorn my new armored shoulder pads. the winning men who helped subdue this dragon today shall each take home a wing apiece." a few eager villagers hurridly drew thier axes and other lethal looking weapons. dagur waved them aside, preparing to slash down with hos soward to end the 'nert furts' life. all the while knowing if he did this thay the currupted furys under loaw perna and the god protector would never see reason...not without copperwingthefury/korin out of the picture.

* * *

><p>the two night furys and one large skrill saw them at dawn the following morning. valdis felt foreboding unease at the sight of what greeted her. "thier here. they've been expecting someone coming. get ready to fight." she hollered back. roughly three dozen night furys flapped their wings in an oddly practiced straight line expanding across valdis field of vision. someones trained them. the thought crossed her mind. valdis didn't see the female dragoness among the masses but her voice bellowed across the distance between them. "i was beginning to think you wouldn't show up!" loaw perna sneered. "how pleasant of you to join us! we all shall make it worth your while during your...short time among us." before she could say more obuekhov flew ahead of valdis. "you shall all pay for this. and i want my friend back. perseverin here told me about what she mistakenly made you into. one way or another i will get you back!"<p>

valdis could hear the hidden shock and hurt in her cry. she also heard the nasty laughs coming from the slowly hovering line of the corrupted night furys behind loaw perna. snodussen smirked. "dear litte obuekhov arytiss, i havent been that detestable compassionate weakling for a while now. stop thinking the best in every soul. they destined to disappoint. you were one like us but somehow you switched sides." obuekhov didnt falter " that reason lies with you Nona. you awaked hope within me when kahuakhan held sway over the first nest. nightflight sacrificed her own free will to buy you time that passed she met me by the river. she did it for you. you owe nightflight the right to keep living and be free."

snodussen visibly opened her jaws in a board yawn. "if you're quite finished with your lecture i have three lives to take. and you" she fumed, turning to lay angry orbs on skrillix "you're supposed to be under our control. you're an utter failure at tracking down and killing the dragon i asked or. you're not even worth keeping alive. im surprised valdis even let you survive. but then thats the foolish error of do-gooders like you." the skrill glanced at the backs of hos two supposed allies willing to trust and fight alongside and then let lightning light up his scales for the leader and her followers to observe."im no ones pet and of you havent noticed i dont take orders from you. try and force me to become a monster in your freakish mutilated minded band and see how many bodies i fry who lay paws on me."

that confidant smile returned to loaw pernas jaw line; she regarded skrillix with a sneer. "i have it on good instructions from the god protector that since you failed in your test to see if you stayed worthy when this old excuse captured you" she nodded at valdis dismissively "or if the prey he stalked in fact won in the end. you're not even orth the effort and time to convert you again. snodussen flicked a back leg at the followers behind her as a signal to prepare to attack. valdis didn't notice the style of posture of the three dozen switch to an aggressive stance. "we came here to save you! ill do whatever it takes to make you see truth even if i have to fight you forever to do so." snodussen felt her body throb with the sound of her laughter. "well then get ready old friend eternity begins now!"

the entire cluster of hungry battle seeking night furys in the line behind their leader surged forward without delay. the battle had begun: she easily evaded the first few dragons flying to gougue her eyes out, startled another one by flicking her tail around to slap it in the muzzle, and flew to grapple with two already taking advantage of obuekhovs weakening stamina. skrillx was the most powerful of them all and as such the dragon of electricity found himself locked in combat with almost seven furys. it was to be admitted skrillx didn't really feel great loss for the two odd-looking dragonessess that allied with him but he did enjoy teaching his old friends a thing or two about being on the opposite sides of the stick. two night furys retreated as electricity crackled the length of their bodies with a howl.

ignoring the other five opponents circling him his eyes landed on the second albino dragoness that had made his life suffer. "no one messes with my mind!" he snarled just as claws dug into his tail. "your fault. if you hadn't been blinded by your old leader then you wouldn't be fighting us today" snapped a brown fury just skrillix flicked him off with a scoff. "i find it amusing that while the others less in number do truly seem to have a cause, you and your band led by that white female parade about boasting how wise and true you are under a false leader and a lousy ruler. mightyness and morality must be such a boring companion. truthfully i find it preposterous." the opponent flew back with a scowl and went after a wing. he opened hos maw just as it opened its to launch its alkaline fireball and lightning jumped right into its throat. without a ward skrllixs enemy toppled out of the sky spaseming. "your lies are as pathetic as your denials."

* * *

><p>once a dragon little told about, simply another follower in the eyes of ll who knew him who became famous as one of three main free night furys after he was freed in the last great battle of his mate nighflight. many said that it was he that killed loaw okar. some knew him by the name he was given upon his transfiguration loaw persevek wer whedab or as the mate of the leader versel. "but im simply Abydos now. that extra name change isn't worth it. mostly my mission is to save those that oppose the corrupted of my kind." Abydos only just rescued two humans he remembered from two years ago (another story), deciding to risk his cover as an information gatherer. he'd had the satisfaction of saving their lives from a very angry perseverin.<p>

Abydos noticed an attempt at remaining concealed of several night furys that had to be the influenced dragons al flitting off somewhere. Abydos planned to follow them and pretend to blend in as not a free dragon. it shouldnt be too hard. Abydos pondered where they all seemed to be heading, even as his black and spotted yellow wings pumped to bring him up into the air above the tree hed perched on. lifting up so he could see: that's all he did before four pairs of claws snatched him roughly from behind as a female cackle spit the air. "heh thought you could get away didcha? wait until snodussen hears about be pleased or as pleased as a leader like her can get." Abydos felt hs heart sink and looked up to observe two large night furys with sickening grins on their jaws.

"everyone knows your pelt pattern this time around, loaw persevek. oh you didn't know we knew? low perna marrowsaneer told us to be on the alert for scale tones such as yours: the one who killed loaw okar." Abydos suppressed a shudder. so they already had warning of him in some sort of revenge deal. "silverwingthefury? i didn't slay him he was so exhausted after fighting in a rage that after i thought my mate nightflight supposedly perished, i was able to defeat him. his injuries from nightflight i guess are more severe than i believed. my attacks werent meant to slay merely to subdue. and i saw the truth in his eyes right before silverwing died. nd whose snodussen?"

Abydos didn't like the next answer he heard: "are you a loner or something? no grand plots among your thieving rebellious dragon friends about what became of your white one that looks as if she looked at something terrifying and her scales because stuck with that color?" gloated the female holding his right-wing. Abydos hadn't seen Nona in a while since he helped rescue two humans since saving their lives from the threat of perseverin wh planned terrorizing them for information how to better equip her followers to lunch precise attacks against their villages. but surely there had ben no word of loaw dagny ether. the male gripping Abydos left appendage saw the look on his muzzle.

"let me enlighten the little sad black dragon; your former friend has seen the truth and has been...taken care of. don't believe us all you want. but she's ours now." a part of Abydos certainly didn't believe both but a deeper part that had come to see reason recently felt sickening that indeed they did speak the hard truth. "we shall be rewarded with a higher position from wich to be able to fight more often. my claws ache from so little activity. i mean sure we moved the rest of us to the nest and everything like the god protector told us" spoke the male unguardedly to wich Abydos ear frills intently soaked this all up for later. "but there's no big battles here. no nothing for many wingbeats around! eve since snodussen became our leader she's been the cool collected one with few orders and fewer killin. im loyal and all to her but i preferred the more brazen perseverin to snodussen. besides many of us resent her becoming to power over us due to her past existence as a nucience against us."

the female shot the male a look to hold his tongue around him. "eh what can he do anyway with him trapped as such? its one more accidental casualty of the stars movement more or less, he wont be alive much longer. so what?" he retorted confidently. Abydos shook his trapped ebon wings to remind his foes he was still there. "be careful. arrogance can topple giants. believe me in my time i know such knowledge. its happened to loaw okar, it happend to loaw ranak branarr. and she didn't die mercifully as your bold leader did." just then both furys tilted their heads slightly in a way Abydos recognized from the god protectos thought speak. "ssssilence. take them to me. i am waiting for them. sssave your breathsss. bring the creature to my cave." they appeared confused from th free dragons view but then again he couldn't hear the influential voice in his head anymore. nor the power of bloodlust flowing through him when he broke free of the transfiguration upon seeing his mates sprawled form.

he readied his claws and bunched his wings to fight both when the male yapped. "too bad we don't get to kill him. i itch for a good killin again just to fulfill the excuse that i did. pity." as Abydos got yanked along with the two converted furys he heard the female shut him up by asking: "indeed i wonder what it means me?it is merely a guide and our leader loaw perna directs us to truth. i guess we shall see." Abydos guessed indeed they all would...all three of them. their journey wasnt long and they passed other corrupted night furys as time went by. he didn't ask where they were taking him but an idea began to form. the land grew barren and rocky, flew around a thrusting spike of rock and there it was. "my home where i was raised and born before kahuakhaun and hos followers enslaved this nest, swelling his ranks of loyalist dragons i used to know."

out ahead of him lay the second nest loaw okar originally had attacked and was defeated by nightflight, his now dead mate over 2 years ago but gained several hundred night furys under his leadership. abydos even now saw dragons milling around on the wing. "welcome to your new home because you'll be dead soon i am certain" snickered the female dragoness holding him. they both tilted thier snouts again oddly and then angled him up past several caves in the rock up to one at the very top and dumped him hard in a tangled heap on the ledge, flying away hurriedly. he regained his senses at last and checked for broken wings or paws. everything seemed fine.

he turned to go but stopped at the sound coming from the heavily shadowed rear part of the cave. Abydos felt a chill then and it certainly wasnt from the air: he felt rather than saw the evil in this cave. Abydos suddenly knew he needed to flee this cave but found he was too frightend to try. "ssssssoo. traitor"hissed the voice from the darkness. "wasss it worth it to ssslay the first leader of the dragonssss?" then the shadowy figure lunged forward into the sight of Abydos. for the first time he saw the darkened thing...and abydos let out a shriek of horror and fainted.

* * *

><p>the first thought crawling though obuekhovs muddied mind with the effort of analyzing loaw pernas trained night furys was "wow im still alive?" with the help of a strange dragon shed fought before with Nona and lost and a former evil power-hungry leader fighting on her side to thwart snodussens ambush, they might just survive this. batting aside a claw slashing toward her undertummy, obuekhov sort of grudgingly admired the way valdis fought. she saw the albino dragoness take a hit on the underside of her wing. she turned with an angered snarl to easily shred her back talons on its eyes as it flew past to attack her from another angle. her foe shrilled a cry and flapped away...right into the happy talons of the skrill not too far away; he snapped his teeth closed on the furys throat and shook its body vigorously.<p>

he spat out the limp form of the body and let it topple to the ground below. obuekhov could see that the skrill had the most follower furys to worry about, not to mention the serpentine form of snodussen herself circling him for the right moment to strike. she found it soon enough. skrilix let out a cry as he felt talons rake his tail and then again deeper this time in his leg. he kicked outward with it hoping to land a blow but his unseen assailant was too quick for him. he swatted aside the two night furys and discouraged them further with a lightning bolt at their muzzles, turning to see snodussen with an evil grin plastered to her snout. "well if it isn't little white dragon. come to have a rematch?"

"you forget" loaw perna giggled facetiously "i trained these followers myself and they fight far better than ordinary loyalists. it isn't revenge, dearest, it's a simple matter of eliminating a threat that stands in our way to achieve total enlightenment. unlike your unlikely allies soon to be put to rest today, i do not care how long it takes to get rid of you. im patient and willing to wait a long time if ned be to get what was asked of me compleated." she dodged his claws and offered skrilix a smile. "petty desires are for the lesser followers scheming of a higher more killing life. me? i only do it if neccecairy or if the god protector declares i must. my destiny tells me this is the end of your flight, skrillix lothal." her foes backspines stood up aggressively at the taunt. "you'll regret messing with my mind. i will strike my claws into your heart!"

valdis flew past snapping "no we need her alive. she's one of our friends. she must not be harmed. it's the influence that s controlling her actions. she's ben blinded by the stars." loaw perna only chuckled darkly. "im afraid you're wrong about that, perseverin..or is it valdis now? once others before me have wasted effort trying to sway you oer to our side to see the light but that never worked. i don't care about doing that to you again. and that is why i have ben so successful. i think its more than time for the three of you to die." she swooped after obuekhov near her clearly because she was weakening. valdis rushed to help before her very own friend killed her without thought.

"real helpful of you!" retorted skrillix loudly behind her just before valdis smashed through the night furys already attacking her, intercepting loaw pernas treacherous strike from above the distracted hex fury. snodussen dodged aside at the next fireball with a laugh. "wassste of time; finisssh her now" came the thoughts to nonas mind flatly. the three dragons fought and struggled, struggled and fought as best they could but valdis could see that obuekhov wouldn't last much longer with that injury that black brute gave her. the albino dragness tried to not think about how many throats shed slashed or who these night furys whose brothers or sisters once related to her in some way might not see them again when this was over. between her and skrillixwho was lashing out wildly at any fury trying to slay him, they mightve taken out twelve or so followers.

obuekhov looked to be in trouble again: valdis scar over her eye rippled as she clamped her extended teeth down as hard as she could on the unprepared fury busily attacking obuekhovs right side whom she engaged. with a mighty heave of her head valdis yanked off the fury. the air still swarmed with dragons and they were massively outnumbered. she wasnt fast enough! the other dragon went for the crusting over wound on obuekhvs abdomen. vadis made the choice she didn't want to ultimately resort to but slowly she and the skrill were being overwhelmed and worn down fighting even with all their experienced stamina. valdis shoved off the dragon and bit its snout for emphasis before facing the friend shed never really felt connected to.

"evakyl arytiss i ask as an ally and friend one thing of you...abandon this fight, you cannot help us here. skrillix and i are old partners in a recent understanding and we can handle these for you. i need you to fly away from here to the nest of corrupted dragons originated from. use that half link you possess as a hex to find out where they came from. flee! now! before Nona tries to stop you. well cover your escape." lots of questions flew through obuekhovs head but as she opened her jaws she closed them again silently. shock shot through her, so much so she didn't even feel the scratch one of the followers left on her flew in to deliver a series of weak fireballs into its face, following it to back off and whipped to face loaw perna sneaking up to what he saw was a false rouse to bite her wing.

"don't worry about us now just go! well meet you there. if Abydos i once sought to kill their among my old night furys tell him to seek out a dragon younger than both of us. his name is korin son of silverwingthefury." intence sadness resounded inside obuekhov but she fled with three of snodussens followers in pursuit. valdis nicked her old friends chin and sighed at loaw pernas snide grin she herself all too often wore back when shed been leader of the folllowers...and suddenly valdis knew what she must do. a sharp cry already told valdis the skrill somewhere nearby had already succumbed it its fate. "as my time in your position i tragically led you into, i would gladly kil you or convert you and i would've been happy what you are now, Nona."

loaw perna snorted disdainfully as she slashed claws at the albino furys snout. "i _am_ content!" "but now that i am who i am released to be i realize i made an error and you tought me that as well as the two-legged with its time among me. ending ones life isn't the way to finish this. i will not kill you, Nona. im sorry." with that valdis completely relaxed and focused only on the beating of her tired wings and the next words to force their way out of her constricted saddened heart. "even if i must die to achieve that end to keep the peace...maybe even show from one female to another how sorry i am." for a moment she saw snodussen hesitate; this was **fury perseverins final sacrifice** to her. "then die" she said simply, biting own on former loaw dagnys snout, raking her bloody talons across the eye with the scar right into her eye. valdis exhaled for the final time. "at last i gave...credit where...credit is due: at...last am...i compleately...at peace."

* * *

><p>young korin might not thought he'd be safe in the loneliness of his nest after his sadistic father silverwingthefury killed or converted the brother and sister dragons of this nest, but that was before the whole clutch of night furys suddenly invaded his sanctuary. copperwingthefury felt he'd been lucky to escape with his life before any corrupted winged lizards noticed him. he recalled all too well that completely white night fury accept for an ugly scar trailing down her snout into her eye from some long ago battle visiting him, inviting him to join her against those now occupying his nest. unknowingly he had met the recent former leader of the followers. but his wailing cry thrummed through the air as his curiosity at observing this strange line of flesh and bloods turned into despair at his capture and stupidity at flying too close.<p>

moments away from that menacing two-legged with its metal tooth crashing down on his away from rather painless death. korins ear frills around his head flared with fear: "i don't want to be ended like this. im a perfectly innocent nice dragon. you'll like me if you understood the dragonic tongue because i have a father to save from misconception." but his cries fell on deaf ears. maybe this was how ge supposed to come to face his destiny however unkind it treated him. "hey wait what are you doing to it? it's a smaller nert furt. stop! it looks beautiful! keep it alive." korin shot a look to where it came from in surprise.

a human two-legged different looking from the others was walking up to see it with an expression of dismay. korin didn't think that he'd seen that before among angry-looking flesh and bloods sience being captured. he squirmed happily in hopes this human might somehow free him so alone his fathers doings among the twisted furys could be reversed. a brilliant idea popped into hs mind then making him oblivious of the sword about to sever into his neck: "perhaps it's entirely possible...if i could lead the night furys...by myself!"

...TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
